Inconvenient Entanglements
by Ellabee15
Summary: Lex meets Felicity and becomes intrigued by her. Terrible...horrible summary. I promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

_**I got a few requests for a Felicity/Lex fic**_  
 _ **Lex Luthor is by no means a hero. HOWEVER in this universe I'm going with the assumption that Superman does not exist which makes him less of a supervillain and more of a cut throat business man**_  
 _ **As for who to visualize, Smallville Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) Or whoever you want.**_

* * *

Oliver Queen was a fool, Lex Luthor decided as he walked into the Queen mansion. He'd come to the party the young CEO was throwing to garner support for his company out of curiosity rather than actual interest in investment. There was blood in the water and Lex could smell it. The man clearly had no idea what he was doing if he had allowed his company to partially fall into the hands of Isabel Rochev. He accepted a flute of champagne from a passing waitress and looked around. Sipping it slightly, he looked around. Where was Oliver anyway? He wasn't planning on skipping his own party was he?

"Lex." A voice purred from behind him. Lex raised an eyebrow and turned.

"Isabel." He said, pleasantly. "How are you?" He took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Slightly confused as to what you're doing here." Isabel said. "I thought you were a good businessman."

"I'm not here to buy." Lex replied. "I came to watch." He looked at the woman, noting how much stronger she appeared. "I am surprised that you would believe this to be a bad deal. Especially since half the company belongs to you."

"And until it all belongs to me, it will continue to be a bad investment." Isabel said softly. She flashed a small smile at a group of nearby donors. Lex had to admire the woman's determination, though her motives were distasteful to him. It was customary for him to gather all the information available on his business partners. He'd uncovered the affair between Robert Queen and Isabel around a year before Robert Queen's death. He sadly took another sip of his champagne; love was a shameful waste of brain power. Here was a woman who had the potential to do anything, yet she wasted her talent in a petty quest for revenge against the man who'd wronged her. The best were always brought low by love.

"Where is the owner of the other 50%?" Lex asked his tone light. Isabel closed her eyes in slight irritation.

"Ask his pet." She pointed to a blonde woman with glasses and a pony tail. She was petite and dressed in clothes that had clearly been bought at a chain store. She looked nervous and out of place, but smiled gently and answered all questions the various guests directed at her.

"Pet?" Lex said mildly.

"His executive assistant." Isabel said. "Felicity something or rather. He promoted her from IT when he got the job. I believe we all know what motivated him." She let out a long suffering sigh. "I guess he hasn't changed as much as people seem to believe."

Her disinterested reaction was calculated, Lex knew. She saw this woman as a threat and probably had memorized every detail about her life. He looked over at her. The poor girl had no idea what danger she was in. She was rather beautiful, he mused. A pure sacrifice that Oliver Queen had unwittingly offered up to the wolves of the business world. She would never be able to get another position after Queen was removed as Queen Consolidated CEO. He'd ruined her career. Lex shook his head. A position in IT meant she had probably worked very hard to succeed in a male dominated field. Wasted potential. All for the sake of what?

"Well I guess I need to ask her then." He said, making his way over to the woman. She had her back to him and as he approached, ducked out of the room. He followed. She was on the phone leaving an angry message.

"Oliver I don't know where you are but you better get here now or I swear I…will find a suitable punishment that will fit someone who was marooned on an island for 5 years." She hung up the phone and exhaled in irritation. Turning she let out a yelp as she caught sight of Lex.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Lex said. "I was wondering where I might find Oliver, but it appears you are no more informed than I." He held out his hand. "Lex Luthor."

She nervously held hers out. "Felicity Smoak." She said softly. "I…how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to be grateful that I'm on your good side." Lex said and he meant it. Her name combined with the information that she'd been in IT told him that this was not a woman to be crossed. Walter Steele had loudly bragged about his hire to the IT department and Lex out of boredom had done some research. She was bright, some might say a genius, and had graduated MIT with top honors. Which begged the question: what was she doing entangled with a man like Oliver Queen?

"Well I'm sure Oliver will be here soon." She said, moving forward to make her escape. Lex held up a hand to stop her.

"Why?" He asked. "What is it about being a glorified secretary that makes you want to give up a very promising career?"

She looked up at him. There was hurt in her eyes and shame. She cleared her throat. "It wouldn't be good for you if someone were to catch you alone with me." She said softly. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Luthor." She ducked past him into the main room. He turned and watched as she rushed over to Oliver Queen, making excuses for him to an irate Isabel. The other man accepted her fussing with grace, if not slight irritation. Lex frowned as he watched their interaction. Queen had no idea, how much this woman seemed to have sacrificed for him. Her words; "it wouldn't be good for you if someone were to catch you alone with me' were plain enough. She was being vilified as having slept with Oliver for her position. Somehow Lex was sure this wasn't true. He brushed aside his pity for the woman. She was none of his concern.

* * *

The next time they met he was attending Moira Queen's return to Starling city party. He'd only done so as a courtesy to the memory of his mother. She and Moira had grown up together and gone to the same finishing school.

There Felicity was. In a pink gown, her glasses gone and her hair free of the ponytail she'd worn it in last. Lex was debating whether or not to watch the entertaining façade of politeness Moira and Isabel were both using when Oliver walked over.

"I didn't expect you to come, Lex." He said. "I thought you rarely left Metropolis."

"Well it's not every day that a mass murderer escapes prison." Lex replied. "I thought I'd come and see how your mother was doing."

Oliver frowned at him, then turned his attention to the dance floor where Felicity was dancing with a young man in a tux. Lex tilted his head. Jealousy, that was interesting.

"She's beautiful." He remarked. Oliver feigned confusion, but Lex saw a vein jump in his neck.

"Who?" he asked.

"Felicity." Lex said.

"I hadn't noticed." Oliver said. He was lying, Lex noted that he was quite good at it. He waited for a lull in the music. Felicity broke away from her partner, her face alight with happiness. Lex walked over to her and accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry." She said, looking up at him; her eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I believe it was my fault." He said. "May I apologize to you with a dance?"

She seemed hesitant. No doubt assessing what her boss might think of her were she to dance with the CEO of a rival company. He could feel Oliver's eyes on them, boring holes into the back of his head with the intensity of his gaze. She was about to respond when Moira Queen interrupted them.

"Lex, Darling." She smiled up at him, standing in front of Felicity, effectively blocking her. "I haven't seen you in ages." She put her hand on his arm. He smiled coldly at her.

"Moira," he replied. "I was just hoping that the lovely Ms. Smoak would do me the honor of a dance."

Moira hardly spared Felicity a glance before smiling back at Lex. "Well I'm so glad you came to my party."

"Of course." He replied. "You and mother were such friends." Though he never understood why; Lex's mother had been generous and kind, qualities she had unsuccessfully tried to pass on to him. Moira was the opposite. Lex noted that Felicity was attempting to make an escape. Not that it made a difference as Moira put her hand on his arm and began to lead him away. Lex resisted the urge to push her away; he hated people casually touching him.

"I was thinking about your mother the other day." Moira said. "She was such a giving person. I could always count on her." Lex felt a shudder of disgust as he realized what she was about to ask. "She was so bright; I always felt she outshined me." Moira continued. "An intelligence she passed on to you. Your brains and your business acumen made you the most successful CEO in the country at such a young age." She flashed him a smile. Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was painfully transparent, though most people were painfully easy to read. "You could be a good guide for my son." She looked at Oliver who was making small talk with Isabel Rochev.

"Perhaps." Lex said. "Unfortunately my business in Metropolis makes me too occupied to deal with a floundering company run by a former playboy who happens to be the son of a mass murderer." He took a sip of his drink. "It's bad business." He said simply. "And as you said, I have…acumen." He watched in amusement as her smile tightened. She nodded and walked away. Looking around the room he caught Felicity's eye; she was looking at Moira's angry retreat with a mixture of surprise and awe. She jumped slightly as she realized he was looking at her. She turned away as Oliver walked over to her.

"So I see Moira made her play." Isabel commented, coming to stand next to him. Lex nodded.

"What's surprising is that you don't seem upset by my refusal." He said. If Oliver's bad leadership led the company to financial ruin, she stood to lose a lot of money. Yet he knew that she had no intention of trying to convince him to bail them out. "What's your game?"

"To get what's rightfully mine." Isabel said. She looked him straight in the eyes. "And I won't tolerate any interference."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "If didn't know any better I'd say you were threatening me. And that would be a big mistake." His gaze hardened and he lowered his voice. "You do not want me as your enemy, Isabel."

She seemed unfazed, which confused Lex. There was something going on here…something bigger than a woman scorned wanting revenge. He'd have to keep his eye on Starling in the future.

"I bought a controlling interest of Merlyn Global." He continued conversationally. "What's left of it, anyways. Such a shame when a once powerful company goes under, but…" he fixed her with a pointed stare. "It often leads to profit." She fixed him with a cold glare, fully understanding his meaning; when Queen Consolidated floundered because of Oliver Queen's bad leadership he would be there to pick through the ruins and there would be nothing she could do.

"We will see." She said flippantly.

* * *

Lex was tinkering in his private lab in his mansion about a week later when his phone rang.

"I thought I told you I did not want to be disturbed, Mercy." He growled as he answered.

"My apologies, Mr. Luthor, but you asked to be informed if anyone called from Starling City. I have a woman here who claims to be Oliver Queen's Executive Assistant. Her name is Felicity Smoak?"

"Put her through." Lex said. "Ms. Smoak, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Luthor." She sounded surprised. "I…I didn't expect to be talking to you."

Lex chuckled. "I tend to prefer a direct approach when dealing with competitors."

"Right, that's why I called. Ol- Mr. Queen would like to schedule a meeting to discuss your recent takeover of Merlyn Global? Because the companies were so close in the past, he wanted to see whether you would be willing to continue a partnership."

Lex closed his eyes and shook his head. Moira was clever, he'd give her that. She was wary of Isabel and was trying to draw him in to protect her son. He wasn't going to help Oliver, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. "Do you have any plans for dinner tomorrow?" He asked.

"I…what?" She sounded taken aback. "Why do you ask?"

"Come now, Ms. Smoak. You're a smart woman. Why do you think I'm asking?" Lex said, turning his attention back to the robot he was building.

"Because you want to use me for information on Oliver." Came the reply.

Lex almost dropped the blowtorch he was holding. "Why on earth would you believe that?" It was the kind of thing he'd suspect, but he'd taken her to be a much less suspicious person.

"Because you're a very scary businessman? A very successful and handsome one, but still terrifying." She said, then gasped. "I didn't mean…please don't be mad, I'm sorry."

"Never apologize for having an opinion." Lex said, slightly smug that she called him handsome. "As for your comment, I agree; I am intimidating, it's something that has served me well. But in this instance my interests are purely selfish. I would like to enjoy a good meal with pleasant company."

"You've met me twice." Felicity said. "What makes you think I'm pleasant?"

"You intrigue me." Lex said simply. "So dinner, tomorrow."

"I… I already have plans." Felicity said softly. "But…if you were to take a meeting with Oliver, my schedule might be more open sometime in the future."

"Why Ms. Smoak." He smiled. "I would never have believed you capable of being so ruthless."

"Me neither." She admitted. "I didn't say that, right?"

"Your dark side is safe with me." Lex said. "As to your employer…inform Mr. Queen that if he wants a meeting with me, he needs to agree to certain stipulations. 1, this does not mean that I have any intention of helping him. 2, Isabel Rochev does not hear of this meeting. 3, it has to be in Metropolis and if I see one reporter or if the press catches wind of this meeting, the deal is off. Make that clear to Moira."

There was a silence on the line.

"I'm aware that Oliver couldn't have thought of this idea on his own." Lex said.

"He could have." Felicity said. "Moira just made the suggestion first." There was a pause as she realized she'd said something that no normal secretary would have dared say. "Mr. Luthor, Sir."

Lex smiled in amusement. "Call me when Queen has given you an answer."

Queen had accepted the deal and he, Moira, and Felicity took a private jet to Metropolis. The meeting went well. Luthor agreed to let a few of Merlyn Global's projects go to Queen Consolidated. Oliver seemed relieved, but Moira was suspicious.

"Metropolis certainly is lovely this time of year." She said, looping her arm through Lex's. "Tell me, is that lovely Italian restaurant your mother took us to the last time I was here still open?"

"I have no idea." Lex said. "Perhaps you should explore and find out for yourself?" he knew the restaurant in question. It wasn't particularly fancy, but his mother had loved it so. He hadn't set foot there since her death 10 years ago.

"Won't you join us?" Moira asked.

"I already have dinner plans." He said simply. At least he hoped he did. He'd planned on trying to get Felicity to join him, but the opportunity to speak to her had never presented itself. Moira monopolized him, while Oliver had placed himself in front of her during the entire meeting. On her end, Felicity had been silent, demurely taking notes and frowning slightly when he'd described the projects he was gifting to QC.

At his words, Felicity stumbled slightly, dropping the papers and the tablet she was holding. Moira gave her a disgusted look, then turned to Lex a smile plastered on her face. "Forgive her; she's never been an assistant before."

Lex pulled his arm from Moira's grasp and held his hand out to Felicity who was bent, picking up papers. Oliver was handing her her tablet. She took it and looked at Lex's outstretched hand, then stiffly shook her head.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor, but I can manage." She said, standing on her own. Lex forced down a smile; she was defying the image of a weak willed assistant that Moira had forced on her.

"Of course." He motioned to the elevator. "It will take you directly down to the garage where I have arranged a car to return you to your hotel. I can't risk you being seen here. Bad publicity." He pressed the elevator button.

A few hours later he was pacing the floor of the back porch of his mansion. He didn't like unknown variables and not knowing whether or not she'd come was getting under his skin.

"Mr. Luthor?" He turned to see Mercy standing in the doorway. "Ms. Smoak is here."

He nodded, Marcy stepped aside and Felicity walked through. She was dressed in a simple pink dress and a jacket and she looked irritated.

"I only came to say that I know what you're doing."

"Oh?" Lex said, "And what's that?" He motioned for her to take a seat. She refused with a jerk of a her head

"You're trying to sabotage Oliver. I want to know why."

"Well then that sounds like you have 2 reasons for being here." He sat and smiled at her. She glared.

"Those projects you gave him…they're dead ends aren't they?"

"Not exactly." Lex said. "My R&D department already had similar projects in development and the direction Merlyn's scientists were headed was all wrong." He shrugged. "Not that he would have noticed. In addition to the fact that he had little to no scientific knowledge, planning a genocide tends to take your mind away from supervising your researchers." He reached for the bottle in front of him. "Something to drink?" he said, holding up the wine. Felicity folded her arms.

"Why tell me?" She said. "What's stopping me from telling Oliver?"

"By all means, tell him." Lex waved his hand dismissively. "If he doesn't suspect my generosity than he truly is foolish. I don't have the reputation of doing favors for people."

"You really think you're the smartest person in the world, don't you?" She retorted.

"Nothing I have encountered tells me any different." Lex shrugged. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

Felicity frowned. "My friend John knows I'm here." She said as she sat down.

"Okay?" Luthor said.

"He's Special Forces, so if you were planning on making me disappear, you should rethink that plan."

Lex blinked at her, then threw back his head and laughed. "I would never dream of hurting you, Ms. Smoak."

"Then why? Why bother with…" She squinted at the bottle of wine. "A dinner which I'm guessing is worth more than my entire apartment and everything in it."

"Like I said before; you intrigue me, Ms. Smoak. I read your Master's thesis on cyber security. You posited some interesting ideas. Tell me, did your paper draw inspiration from the hack on the federal government that took place while you attended MIT?"

She froze, a flash of pain entered her eyes then it cleared and she gave him a defiant look. "How did you know about that?"

"As you said, I believe I'm the smartest person in the world." Lex said. "I also have a company with many ties to the government. They called me to consult in an effort to replicate the algorithm that created the hack. It was…amazing." He leaned back, noting the way her lips tightened and the rigidity of her posture. "I've never seen anything like it and I was unable to recreate it." He put his elbow on the armrest of his chair and rested his chin on his hand. "The interesting thing is that the man who they arrested as the creator was unable to decode it either. Oh he could control it, but when I questioned him about the finer points of the algorithm he wouldn't answer."

"That's an interesting story." Felicity said, and Lex noticed that her voice shook slightly. "But I'm not sure what it has to do with me"

"Cooper Seldon wouldn't answer…because he couldn't. He didn't create the virus; you did."

Felicity jumped to her feet.

"You were dating him." Lex continued. "I'm guessing you wrote the algorithm and he used it without your permission?"

She didn't answer. There were tears in her eyes and pain. "Cooper's dead." She said.

Lex frowned. "You don't know, do you?" He said softly. "The NSA recruited him and pretended that he killed himself in an attempt to protect an asset. He worked for them for about 4 years, though I think he fell off the map recently."

Felicity looked faint and sat heavily back on the chair. "What? Why wouldn't he contact me?"

Lex shrugged. "That is an unimportant detail, Ms. Smoak. As to my motives, I want to know what possesses a woman of intelligence such as yourself to accept a low level IT position then abandon it to play Executive Assistant to Oliver Queen."

"Well since you seem to know so much, why don't you tell me?" She said bitterly.

Lex winced, this was not going well. "I apologize." He said, deciding to back off a bit. "I realize that my information on your former boyfriend must be difficult for you to process."

"Process?" Felicity said. "What am I, a robot?"

Lex waited for her to make the next move. She seemed upset, which was normal, but Lex noticed a slight note of disappointment in her eyes. Then her lip trembled and she looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice wavering. "It's just a lot to take in."

Lex felt a wrench of shame which surprised him. Usually he delighted in his ability to destabilize someone he was questioning because it allowed him an opening to get them to reveal more, but here Felicity's tears made him feel sick.

"Do not apologize." He said, standing and offering her a napkin to wipe her eyes. "I should have realized it was painful information and found a more tactful way of telling you."

Felicity let out a small laugh as she reached for the napkin. "If you can find a tactful way of announcing that someone's boyfriend didn't commit suicide but has actually been working for the NSA while not saving the person who's been blaming herself for his death for the last 4 years a world of pain, then I will freely admit that you are the smartest man in the world."

Lex smiled. "How about we start over and pretend that we are simply two people having dinner and ignore business rivalries and past lovers."

Felicity nodded, wiping her eyes. Lex suddenly felt the urge to touch her, comfort her. He stepped away from her and went back to his chair, frowning as he signaled his staff to bring out the first course. Dinner went on smoothly. Felicity slowly opened up as they talked about less emotionally charged topics. She echoed his confusion on the popularity of organized sports and had an impressive knowledge of Shakespeare as well as recent scientific breakthroughs. The Particle Accelerator's explosion was of particular interest to her as she explained that one of her friends had been injured in the aftershock. He'd been correct in his assessment of her intelligence, but he hadn't expected how enjoyable her company was. Too soon she was yawning over her empty dessert plate.

"Sorry." She covered her mouth. "I'm not bored; I'm just a bit jet-lagged."

Lex shook his head. "It's quite alright, it is a bit late." He glanced at his watch; it was around 11:30. "Are you staying in Metropolis long?"

"No." Felicity said. "We're leaving in the morning." She bit her lip. "I…should probably get back. Oli- um. Mr. Queen and his mother are probably going to be back from their dinner and if they find out where I am they will not be happy."

Lex looked at her with interest. "Why does their opinion matter so much to you? You're above them in every way."

Felicity looked at the table in front of her. "Oliver is my boss and Moira…she's scary."

Lex laughed. "I'm hurt; I've spent a whole lifetime building up my image as the most terrifying figure in the business world only to be out done by Moira Queen."

"Well you aren't a mass murderer…right?" Felicity asked. Lex shook his head.

"Not on public record." He said. Felicity paled. "A joke, Ms. Smoak."

She exhaled. "You have a messed up sense of humor, Mr. Luthor." She grinned as she stood and took her jacket. Lex stood and walked over, holding out his hand.

"May I?" He asked indicating the jacket. Felicity nodded allowing him to help her into it. A gesture of chivalry he was sure, based on her earlier reaction to his offered hand, she would not have allowed were they in public.

"I had a…well I won't say good, but interesting time tonight." She said as he led her to the entrance of the mansion.

"If you worked for me, I could promise more interesting times." Lex said. Then frowned as she burst out laughing. "What?" He hated being laughed at.

"Nothing." She beamed at him, her shoulder shaking slightly. "It's just I'm usually making awkward double entendres and it's the first time someone's made one to me. Not that I think you did it intentionally and I would never assume that you meant anything dirty, it's just-" She blushed furiously as Lex gave her a blank look. "I'm just going to quit while I'm ahead." She muttered.

Lex felt his lips quirk in a half smile. She had an uncanny way of amusing him. He'd genuinely smiled more over this one dinner than he'd done in the better part of a few years. "I greatly enjoyed tonight." He said. "And I am sincere about my offer. Should you realize how profoundly your talents are being wasted in Starling, there is always a place for you at Lex Corps."

Felicity blushed and shook her head. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor." She said holding out her hand.

"Please," Luthor took it and held it. "Call me Lex."

She smiled. "Then call me Felicity."

* * *

He kept an eye on Starling after that. Every once in a while he'd call her. Purely out of business interest, he told himself, after all if Isabel took over the company it would signify major changes in the stock market and he wanted to be prepared should Lex Corps be affected. In addition she'd be out of a job, which meant he could hire her at Lex Corps. He debated warning Felicity of Isabel's plans, but decided she was too close to Queen. She'd use the information she had to try and save the other man rather than save herself. She was selfless that way and loyal, both admirable qualities, but painfully naïve.

She never called him. It upset him; he'd never been kept at arm's length before. Women usually clamored to get close to him, not that he ever really had time or interest, but it got under his skin that he'd finally found someone who sparked an interest in him and she refused to initiate contact. That changed after Moira Queen's campaign announcement.

He was watching it with disgust and horrid fascination. He'd missed the original announcement, having been on a business trip in Paris when it happened. Sitting at his desk looking at the TV, he wasn't sure which was more confounding; that Moira was running or that she seemed to have enough support to be a serious contender for the office. How short people's attentions spans were if they could forgive her for her role in the destruction of the city. Taking a sip of his scotch he was surprised when his phone rang…especially when he saw the caller id.

"Felicity?" He asked.

"Heeeey. Lex." She said. She was slurring her words and sounded strangely giddy. He frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Peachy." She declared, proudly. "I wanted to see how you were. Plotting anything evil and mssysterius?" she giggled slightly.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Lex tensed. "Are you in some type of trouble?"

"No-pe" She made a small popping noise at the end of the word. "I'm not drunk, I just took some aspirins. Or at least Digg said they were aspirins I think he's lying to me."

Lex saw red, pulling out his computer, he began tracing the call. "Who's Digg?" He growled.

"My friend." Felicity explained. "He gave me the aspirins so the needle wouldn't hurt." She gasped. "I shouldn't have told you that. He's going to be angry. But I needed it to get sewn up."

"Digg?' Lex frowned as he found her, according to her cell phone she was in her apartment, which didn't mean she was safe; she could just as easily have been drugged and brought there. "I'm going to send someone there."

"No, I'm really okay." Felicity said. "I just…I wanted someone to talk to. Someone not involved in…" She paused. There was a small sniffle; she was crying. "I'm such an idiot, Lex."

"Believe me, you aren't." Lex said.

"No I am, I did something really stupid tonight to prove something to someone one and it backfired….literally." She was blubbering. Lex closed his eyes. "And the worst part..isthaticant even tell you because I promised….Its a secret…though if I hadn't been there things would have gone very differently at the bank." She wasn't making sense. Lex closed his eyes. A needle? Pain, being injured, a bank? Then a news report popped up on his computer; the vigilante had stopped a bank robbery at Starling national. It clicked into place; the reason Felicity wasn't interested in a better position, why Oliver Queen had promoted her to Executive Assistant when she had no background or training. He'd almost been certain that Oliver was the Arrow, but dismissed the possibility once he'd monitored the vigilante's web activity and seen how good he was with technology. Oliver had been stranded for 5 years it was impossible for him to have gained the necessary skill, even if he was smart enough to understand that level of technology. But Felicity…she definitely had the knowledge and the skill.

"If it's about your work with the Starling City vigilante…" Lex said slowly. "I know."

There was a gasp. "You do?" she asked. "I mean…what do you think you know?"

"Felicity, what…happened?" He said. If she'd gotten hurt because of Queen. "Did Oliver hurt you?"

"I wanted to be badass. Like the Canary." She said softly. "She's lethal and dangerous and has all these cool scars. I just…didn't feel like I fit in with the team because I can't fight."

"And what's wrong with that?" Lex said. "Why would you need to abase yourself to physical fighting when what you do is so much more difficult and valuable?"

Felicity paused. "Because if I could fight then maybe Oliver…"

Lex gripped the phone tighter as a dizzy feeling washed over him; jealousy? Was he jealous of Oliver Queen? Swallowing the unfamiliar and unpleasant sensation he focused on Felicity. "You don't need to change anything about yourself, Felicity." He said, surprised by the sincerity and the note of desperation underneath it. "Why did you need painkillers?" He asked.

"Oh…I got shot." She said. Lex knocked over his glass spilling its contents on the desk. "And I needed them to help with the pain."

"They gave them to you at the hospital?" He asked.

"No…I didn't go."

Lex felt a rush of anger, though he wasn't sure at who.

"The Canary stitched me up. I'm as good as new…it sort of hurts though." She paused. "Are you mad?"

"Yes." He managed to growl, thinking about how he could repay Queen for the bullet. Whatever Isabel had planned for him wasn't punishment enough.

"I saved her life." Felicity said. "That's why I got hit. I pushed the Canary away from the bullet."

"I guess that makes you a hero." Lex said, leaning his head on his hands, thinking how much he'd rather the bullet be in the Canary than Felicity. "Felicity, promise me you won't take anymore unnecessary risks?"

"Oh this is nothing compared to the time I infiltrated that underground mob casino; I was super scared then. I didn't get shot though….so I guess the scariest was the bomb collar because of the jewel thief…or when I was bait for the dollmaker."

Lex had just picked up his glass only to shatter it in his hands from gripping it tightly.

"Lex." She said. "You still there?"

"Yes." He said.

"Good, I like having someone to talk to." She said. "It gets awful lonely sometimes. Oliver's not really…talky…or listeny." She hummed. "Not that you seem that way either, I know you like the whole scary CEO megalomaniac vibe you've got going, but I dunno I feel like I can talk to you…isn't it lonely?"

Lex blinked. "What?"

"Do you get lonely? You're the most successful CEO in the world, but you live in that old empty castle mansion thing…" She paused. "It's sad."

Lex shook his head. "You do realize that I've destroyed competitors for less?"

"You won't hurt me." She said confidently. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?' He said.

"I intriiiiigue you." She teased.

Lex closed his eyes. "Which is why you're more useful to me alive." He said, trying to convince himself of his words.

"I think you care." Felicity said. "And that it scares you…but I've been wrong. I was wrong about Oliver…so maybe I shouldn't give myself the opportunity to be wrong about you." She mumbled and Lex had the feeling she was no longer talking for his benefit. "Goodnight Lex." She said softly.

"Goodnight." He said hoarsely. "Try to keep yourself alive?"

"Hmmmmm." She said. "I shall."

Lex waited until she hung up. Putting down the phone, he tried to quell his emotions. She surprised him; that's why he was so invested in keeping her safe. It was why he'd been so adamant that she understand her worth. She was a potential asset to him. Nothing more. He glared at the broken glass in his hand and the blood coming from the cuts. He could not allow such a singular mind to be lost in the testosterone filled rampages of Oliver Queen. That was the reason for his extreme reaction. There couldn't be any other explanation…could there?

* * *

He was in a meeting when Starling fell to ruins. Mercy had interrupted the meeting, his anger at her died when he saw the footage; destruction, murder, mayhem. Supersoldiers in the streets slaughtering hundreds…and he knew, he knew Felicity was in the thick of it. She'd dedicated her time to the Arrow job completely ever since Isabel Rochev had ousted Oliver. She'd been worried, but she hadn't told him why.

Ending the meeting he'd rushed to his jet, ignoring the angry, confused comments from his department heads. He'd almost made it to the airport when the pilot called him into the cockpit.

"Why aren't we landing?" he growled.

"We've got a communication from…" The pilot said. "She wants to talk to you."

"Who is this?" Lex roared.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing in Starling?"

"Amanda." He growled. "I want to land my jet, why are you preventing me?"

"I'm sure you're aware that we have a terrorist group attacking the city." Waller said. "I cannot allow any aircraft to enter."

Luthor clenched his fists and tried to remain calm. "Amanda." He said, keeping his tone level, pleasant. "I have urgent personal business to attend to."

"You never have personal business." Waller said. "And I know you well enough to know that if it was urgent you'd force it to come to Metropolis. If you continue attempting to land I will shoot you out of the sky. There's a city in crisis and I can't risk anymore distractions." She cut the transmission. Luthor knew she'd make good on her threat. He ordered the pilot back to Metropolis.

Two days passed and he desperately tried to find her, combing through newsports, lists of the dead or injured, hospital records, anything that might give him an indication of what might have happened to her. Her phone was dead and her apartment was empty; he'd sent members of his personal security team there to investigate and they'd come up with nothing. It was late the second night. He was pacing his study, angrily yelling at a low level ARGUS agent to try and talk to Waller. Mercy entered the study and gave him a bored look. After none of his threats were effective, he hung up.

"It's dangerous." Mercy said.

"What?" Lex snapped.

"Caring about someone." She said. "She's got you wrapped around her finger and you haven't even realized it yet."

Lex glared at the wood of his desk. "You don't know what you're talking about." He growled.

"I know that the Lex Luthor who hired me would never have allowed an asset like her to stay in Starling after he realized how dangerous her job was. I know that you would have moved heaven and earth and gutted Queen Consolidated in order to get what you wanted." Mercy crossed her arms. "She's weakened you."

Lex turned his gaze to her. "And what would the Lex Luthor who hired you think of the way you're speaking to me right now?" He said softly, the anger hiding dangerously below the surface. Mercy couldn't have missed it, but she kept her face expressionless.

"He'd have me thrown out on the street for questioning him." Mercy said. "But if you really were that Lex, I wouldn't have to."

She was right; he was different. He'd considered forcing Felicity to leave Starling, but every time he'd run through the possible outcomes it ended with her looking at him in disgust for trying to control her. He wanted her, but he wanted her to come to him by choice.

Mercy turned to leave. "By the way, you've got a visitor waiting for you in the entrance."

"Send them away." Lex sighed heavily as he sat back in his chair.

"Considering how desperate you were to find her, I would think you'd be happy that she came to you of her own free will."

Lex shot to his feet and rushed out of the study. Taking the steps two at a time, he ran to the front of the mansion. There she was; a few visible scratches, but nothing too serious and tired expression that implied she hadn't slept in a few days. She was looking at the portrait of his mother that hung over the mantle piece in the drawing room next to the entrance, nervously wringing her hands.

"Felicity." He said, unsure if she was really there.

"I would have called, but…" She held up a broken cellphone. "I would have used a payphone, but those don't exist anymore." She looked at the ground. "So I had Oliver drop me off here in Metropolis after….after we got back from putting Slade away."

Lex moved closer, coming to stand in front of her. He hesitated before putting his hands on her arms. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Physically, anyway. Emotionally." Her voice choked up slightly and she shook her head. "That is a whole different story." Her lip quivered. "I'm….I'm not even sure why I'm here, I just…" Tears came out of her eyes and she wiped them away, annoyed. "You look like hell." She said. Lex pushed a stray strand of hair which had escaped from her ponytail out of her face.

"I was trying to find you." He said.

"Sorry." She looked at the ground.

He shook his head. "Are you hungry or tired?"

She looked him in the eyes, her expression taking on a sort of determination. "No…I mean yes, but…" she closed her eyes and slowly counted backwards under her breath. "I just…didn't want to deal with messy emotions tonight. I…I realized when we were flying back to Starling that an empty apartment with nothing but coffee and 3 day old thai takeout was waiting for me and I… " She'd reached forward and taken the front of his shirt in her hands, playing with the wrinkled fabric and the buttons. Lex realized what she wanted…what she needed and why she'd come to him.

He slid his hands from her arms to her waist and pulled her close to him. She let out a sigh of relief and settled closer to him.

"Felicity." He said softly. She shook her head.

"I just want to pretend that I have someone waiting for me somewhere." She said softly. He took her hand and led her to the stairs. "Promise me one thing?" She said as she followed him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say you love me." She said. There was a fatigue in her eyes; the look of someone who'd been let down too many times to allow herself to open up others. It was why she'd chosen him; she knew he wouldn't get emotionally attached. His neck felt as though it was made of stone, but miraculously he managed to nod his agreement to her terms.

They came together in a rush of limbs and hastily discarded clothes. She was silent at first, only making little gasps and small hisses of breath. It was bizarre that someone who could be so vocal in every other aspect of her life was practically silent now. He mapped her body with his hands, unsure how long she would allow him to touch her and certain that it would be the only time he had the chance. He burned her movements, sounds, the sensation of her skin on his, the way her hands dug into his shoulders with each stroke into his memory. She didn't love him, but she wanted him and maybe that was enough.

Thighs tightened around his waist, her closed eyes flew open and she let out a small whisper of "Lex" as she came undone. He fisted his hands in the sheet on either side of her head and lost himself. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a heavy breath. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay in this moment and freeze it, pretending like she was, except he was pretending that this was a universe where this was his; where she was waiting for him when he came home. Her breathing evened out and he realized she'd fallen asleep. He moved and lay on his side watching her. She shivered slightly and moved closer to him, her hand reaching out and touching his chest, her head using his arm as a pillow. He reached for a blanket to cover the both of them. Feeling the smoothness of her hair against his arm, he closed his eyes. He traced a finger down the side of her face and smiled as she let out an irritated sigh.

He wasn't going to be able to keep his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

J **ust a head's up that there is mention of past abuse in this chapter, just so no one is triggered.**

* * *

The next morning the bed was empty and for the first time it bothered him. She was searching through the pile of clothes on the ground. He sat up and looked at her.

"Lost something?" he asked. She started and let out a small squeak. Turning to look at him, she blushed.

"My glasses." She said. "I don't remember where I took them off."

"That's because you didn't." Lex got out of the bed and walked towards the dresser where he'd put them the night before for safe keeping. Taking them he handed them to her. She took them, nervously looking anywhere in the room that wasn't him.

"Thanks for remembering where they were." She said softly.

"I have an eidetic memory." Lex said nonchalantly. Inside anger curled in the pit of his stomach. She'd come to him and now she wouldn't even face him? Because she wanted Queen, a voice hissed in the back of his mind. You're a consolation prize. He turned away from her.

"Lex." She said. "I… I'm sorry. I used you and that was wrong." her voice was full of regret.

He looked at her. Part of him was ready to agree and destroy her. He was good at reading people, which is why he knew that she would be hurt if he pushed her away now. That'll teach her to toy with his emotions and make him play second to Oliver Queen. But then he thought of the way she'd said his name and he couldn't…he was desperate for anything she would give him. He didn't want her to regret this; he wanted her to want him. So he shrugged and heard himself say:

"It takes two to tango. I am as complicit as you." He motioned towards his bathroom. She gave him a grateful smile and went in. He stared at the closed door for a few minutes, debating whether or not to follow her in, but decided against it. The next moments were critical and if he pushed too hard, he'd risk losing her.

* * *

It was bizarre to maintain a friendship with her. Especially because he'd never really had someone he could call a friend. He wasn't familiar with the way usual friendships worked, but he was sure sex wasn't a part of them. Not that he complained; while it hadn't happened again, Felicity seemed to have relaxed around him and was more forward. Which is why she was currently raising his blood pressure by telling him she'd accepted a place as a customer assistant at Tech Village.

"Tech…Village?" He growled.

"Yeah, it's temporary though." She said. "Oliver's going to make a bid for his company."

Lex snorted. Her silence made him frown. "You can't be serious."

"Yes." She said defiantly.

"Felicity why would they return control to the man who ran their company into the ground and handed the keys to a mass murderer? The fact that they agreed to a meeting with him is laughable."

"His name is on the building." Felicity said.

"His father's name is on the building." Lex corrected. "It's not the same thing."

Felicity fell silent.

"Why do you have such a blind spot when it comes to him?" Lex said. He knew the answer, but he was hoping she'd deny it. She didn't say anything. He sighed. "When's the meeting?"

"In 2 weeks." Felicity said. "I'm helping him prepare."

Probably because she'd be a better CEO than Queen, Lex said. She had more experience running his company than he did.

"And is he planning on making you his EA again?"

"Lex."

"It's a valid question, Felicity. If by some miracle the board decides to give him the company what position does he plan to give you?" Lex waited patiently as she thought it over. He was right; he knew it and so did she.

"That's not the issue." She said. "We need to get him the job back before discussing mine."

"I guess it's true that he took your opinion into consideration the first time." Lex said, sarcastically. "So we can expect a similar outcome this time."

"Why does this bother you so much?" Felicity asked .

"Because you're meant for greater things than answering phones and getting coffee, Felicity." Lex growled. "There's a place for you in Metropolis should you want it."

"You know why I can't take it, Lex." She murmured.

"Because of your responsibility to the team or because you love him." He said bitterly. "You can do so much more, Felicity. So much better." You could choose me. He thought silently.

"Maybe I don't want more." she said softly.

"I don't believe that for a second." He said.

"Well I believe that my shift starts in…17 minutes and I need to go. Goodnight Lex." She hung up before he had a chance to respond. He glared in front of him and hurled his phone at the wall. What was wrong with him? He'd never allowed himself to be… so emotionally compromised. He'd closed himself off after his mother's death deciding that work was more important than messy inconvenient personal attachments. He glared at the broken phone. Mercy had been right, anyone else and he'd have found a way of taking what he wanted, he wouldn't have given up until she was his and here he was sitting alone in his empty mansion while Queen got personal study sessions with her. The other man had to know he had no chance of regaining his company. Then Lex got an idea. Grabbing his desk phone, he called Mercy.

"I need you to find out when the Queen Consolidated board is meeting to choose a new CEO and I need you to clear my schedule and prepare a trip to Starling. And I want it done discreetly."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Mercy replied.

* * *

Lex slipped into the board room at Queen Consolidated while Ray Palmer made his bid for the company. Everyone was so transfixed by his presentation, that they didn't notice him as he took a seat at the opposite head of the table. Felicity was there, sitting beside Queen. Oliver was glaring at Palmer, his posture angry and stiff. He'd actually believed he could regain his company based on what? Sentimentality? His impressive resume of getting kicked out of every ivy league that his father had paid off to accept him? Lex shook his head and turned his attention to Palmer, accessing him. Young, energetic, intelligent, but, if his idealism indicated anything, relatively new to the corporate world. It was a shame; Palmer clearly had the best intentions of the company at heart, but there was a big difference between visualizing something and actually making it happen.

When it was clear that Palmer had finished his presentation, Lex began clapping loudly and slowly. Everyone turned and looked at him in shock.

"Mr. Luthor." One of the board members said. "We didn't know you would be coming here."

"Well, I wanted to see what I was up against before I formally put myself forth for your consideration." Lex said, standing. "An excellent presentation, Raymond." He added as he walked to the front of the boardroom

"Thanks Lex." Palmer looked slightly crestfallen but gracious as he stepped aside. Lex stood at the head of the table and fixed each of the members of the board with a slight smile.

"Now I don't have a flashy PowerPoint or family connection to this company like others in this room." He began, Oliver shifted back and Lex noted that he'd moved as if to block Felicity from his view. "What I do have is the finances and the reputation to save this company from its floundering state. Mr. Palmer's plan, while it might make us feel good, does not give us a real sense of why we should trust him to give this company what it needs."

"And why should we trust you?" Oliver said. "You gutted Merlyn Global and removed all of its assets from Starling. What's to stop you from doing that to Queen Consolidated?"

Lex smiled. "Because I already helped Queen Consolidated when no one else did." He paused, waiting for the moment when Oliver realized that his own decisions as CEO would be his undoing. The other man's eyes widened slightly and he clenched his fists. "When no other company would invest in QC, I gave it a large number of projects that were formerly owned by Merlyn Global in hopes that they might be enough to revitalize the company and by extension the city." He pretended to look mournful. "I gutted Merlyn Global because no one would touch the company after the earthquake, Queen Consolidated does not have the same problem. Allow Lex Corps to buy the company and I will ensure that it not only stays in Starling, but-" He glanced at Felicity, "That it reaches its full potential."

She was waiting for him outside the boardroom. He shook Ray's hand and turned to her. Oliver was standing next to her, urging her to leave.

"Felicity, let's go."

She shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do. They picked Luthor. I'm fine with it."

Lex raised an amused eyebrow. He knew Felicity was angry, but he could not believe Queen was so naïve as to think that her anger stemmed from him. She ignored him and went up to Lex.

"Felicity," He smiled, "how good to see you."

"The only thing keeping me from smacking you is the fact that you own this building now and I'll get thrown out by security." She hissed.

"Actually the paper work comes through tomorrow." Lex said. "So it isn't my building yet. By all means take your best shot." He shot her a challenging look. She stiffened and met it with a glare.

"Wait." Oliver took a step closer. "Do you…know each other?" He seemed surprised and a bit angry if not defensive. Good, Lex thought to himself. The more emotional an opponent was the more likely they were to make a mistake.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "She's met me at both a company and a personal function and in addition you brought her to Metropolis with you when your mother attempted to weasel me into saving you from your own incompetence." He paused, looking at Felicity's expression. "I guess you could say we _know_ each other pretty well." He smirked as she flushed slightly at his emphasis on the word know.

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"By all means." Lex stepped aside and motioned for her to lead the way. She walked back into the now empty board room. Oliver looked at them, bewildered, but didn't follow. Instead he was shepherded out to the elevator by some of the board members. Lex calmly sat down and waited for Felicity to speak.

"You know," She said softly. "I've always heard that you were ruthless, micromanaging and some would even say evil, but I never believed it…until now."

Lex kept his expression blank. "Oh?" he said.

"What were you trying to prove?" She asked. "I know you don't think much of Oliver, but there was no need to waltz in here and humiliate him while you're taking his company away from him."

"Perhaps if Queen had been humiliated a bit more when he was younger he wouldn't be so quick to assume that he can have whatever he wants because he's Oliver Queen." Lex retorted.

"You don't think he knows that?" Felicity said.

Lex rolled his eyes. She meant the island. Of course; it was always about that damn island with Queen. "I don't think being stranded for 5 years magically makes you capable of being a successful CEO, Felicity. And he clearly proved that when he scribbled away his control of the company to Isabel Rochev on a post it note."

Felicity flinched.

"You know, you might talk about Oliver's ego, but maybe you shouldn't expect to get your way simply because you're Lex Luthor." She hissed. Her logic was sound, Lex would give her that, but that didn't mean she was right; his competitive side had been awakened by the thrill of snatching the company away from Queen and Palmer and it bristled at her questioning him.

"Do you really think that Oliver would make a better CEO?" Lex asked. Felicity stuck out her chin defiantly. "And think with your head, not with your heart."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him, glaring through the glass walls. Everyone had left the floor, they were alone. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Felicity." Lex said, his voice low. "I want an answer."

"You don't get to order me around, Lex." She said, glaring at him. He frowned as he noticed a dark mark on her arm.

"What's that?" he asked, standing and coming closer he realized it was a particularly nasty bruise.

She pulled back, shaking her head. Lex's blood boiled; he had to know who hurt her.

"Felicity, where did you get that bruise?" He demanded. She looked at him; nervousness in her eyes, then sighed.

"I was in a restaurant that was bombed." She mumbled.

"What?" Lex growled, reaching for her arm. This time she didn't pull back but allowed him to inspect it.

"It's no big deal." She said, refusing to look at him.

"In what universe is you being in a blast radius no big deal?" Lex said. "Are you okay?" She didn't look at him. "Felicity." He pleaded, needing reassurances before he found whoever it was and made them suffer.

"I was…on a date…with Oliver." She closed her eyes. "The restaurant was bombed because of his…night work. He'd been taking down a drug ring and…the leader tagged his suit with a tracker."

Lex felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. That was why she'd been so angry. She'd been hoping that Queen regaining the company would be something positive that might give him incentive to pursue a relationship. He felt a small surge of satisfaction that he'd snatched the opportunity away from Queen. Let Felicity see what type of petty self-serving imbecile she was dealing with. He was probably downstairs sulking, which, if he'd truly put Felicity in danger, was the least of what he deserved.

"Oliver blames himself and… it wasn't too bad, I mean I was knocked out, but-"

"You do realize that you sound like you're in an abusive relationship, right?" Lex said. "Making excuses, compromising yourself and your career for a man who frankly doesn't deserve it."

"Oh?" Felicity asked. "That's big talk from the man who just bought out a multi-billion dollar company as some kind of sick power play."

"Million." Lex corrected. "I'm afraid Queen Consolidated doesn't have the same commercial value these days."

"You just love being right, don't you?" Felicity muttered.

"Not really accustomed to the opposite, so I'd say yes." Lex replied. He was absentmindedly running his fingers over the bruise on her arm. She shivered slightly and pulled it away. "Sorry." He said.

Felicity bit her lip. "Never thought I'd hear the great Lex Luthor apologize." She said, stepping back slightly. Lex noted that she was blushing.

"I meant for touching your bruise and potentially causing you more pain, not buying out the company." Lex said. "I was right about that. And you know it too."

She looked up at him, crossing her arms.

"So will there be a second date?" Lex asked. The anger in her expression wavered slightly and she looked at the ground.

"I'm not discussing this with you, Lex." She said.

"Why not? I seem to remember that the last time we talked about your problems with Oliver it ended quite well for the both of us." Lex smirked as she turned a violent shade of red.

"I-" She nervously pushed her glasses up on her nose. "Lex."

"You said my name then as well." He said. "Though it sounded a bit different." He'd moved his hands to her hips. She grabbed the front of his suit jacket and looked up at him. She wanted this; he could tell she was starved for affection, but did she want it from him?

"There are cameras in here." She said, "and you don't own the building yet."

"Is that all that's stopping you?" Lex asked, moving forward so she backed up against the table. "Because footage can always be erased. Especially." He took one of her hands and gave her fingers a kiss. "With hands as talented as yours."

She let out a strangled gasp. "Lex."

"That's more like it." He said. She was looking up at him; her eyes wide and lips parted. She leaned in, then the ding of an elevator door opening broke her out of her daze. She pulled away and turned her back on him, her face burning with shame. Lex glared at the intruder who was coming off the elevator. It was Queen and he did not look happy as he caught sight of the two of them in the boardroom. His eyes narrowed as he took in Felicity's flushed face and he nearly sprinted to the door of the room. Lex fought the urge to roll his eyes; he wasn't the biggest threat to Felicity's safety, Queen was.

"Felicity, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, Oliver." She said. "Just…catching up with an acquaintance." She looked over at Lex. "Congratulations on your business acquisition, Mr. Luthor." The formality washed over him like a bucket of cold water.

"Thank you. Ms. Smoak." Lex said, stepping back slightly. Felicity turned and left the boardroom. Queen shot Lex a confused and slightly angry look before following.

* * *

She was waiting for him the next day in his hotel room. He'd spent the day at Queen Consolidated finalizing the acquisition, but he'd instructed the hotel staff to allow her access to his room should she arrive. He'd hoped she would, though he had no concrete reasons to believe she would. He walked in to find her on one of the couches, staring at a bottle of bourbon. Clamping down on his relief that she'd come, he gave her a pleasant smile. She looked up.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." She remarked.

"One of the benefits of being the smartest man in the world." Lex replied. She gave him a tight smile, that didn't meet her eyes and looked away.

"So…I got this job offer." She said.

"Tech Village is promoting you to assistant manager?" Lex asked dryly. She sighed and glanced at him before saying

"You want me to run Queen Consolidated?" He nodded. "See, it's things like that that make me doubt your intelligence." She mumbled.

"Why?" Lex frowned.

"Because." Felicity said, looking at the ground with apprehension. "Who in their right mind would promote a former EA turned Tech Village costumer assistant into the CEO of a corporation."

"Firstly." Lex said, sitting next to her on the couch. "You wouldn't be the CEO, I'm afraid I'm still partial to that title. You'd be my second in command. All major decisions would have to be approved by me, but you'd pretty much have free reign. Second if you truly believe that you can't handle it I'll find someone else." Why wasn't she looking at him?

She frowned. "Oh I can handle it. I was just…questioning your motives."

"No ulterior motives whatsoever." Lex said. Felicity raised an eyebrow and stole another glance. "There are, however, a few requirements. 1, your leadership is to be kept quiet until the news that Lex Corp owns Queen Consolidated is made public. 2, the position is yours, not to be handed off to anyone else and 3, please attempt to keep your nightly activities and work separate. It would not do to have the company connected to vigilantes."

She seemed to be thinking it over. Lex noted that her eyes were red rimed and that there were hastily wiped tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What?" She asked. Lex frowned.

"Felicity, I would appreciate it if we skipped the part where you try to evade my questions." He said. He regretted his harsh tone almost immediately when tears began sliding down her cheeks. She looked away, seemingly angry at her vulnerability. Breathing slowly to bring herself under control, she explained.

"Sara's dead. She was murdered." She looked down at her hands and began to play with the hem of her skirt. "Laurel found her. She's…she's sitting in a fridge and Laurel…she's losing it. Oliver's shut himself down and I …I just don't want to spend the rest of my life in that basement waiting for one or all of them to die. I want more out of my life." She looked up and wiped a few tears that had escaped and cleared her throat. "So I'll take the job, Lex."

Lex nodded. "Okay." He paused before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you find Sara's killer?" Felicity asked, sniffing and laughing weakly.

Lex remained silent. He knew Felicity meant it as a rhetorical question, but he was already formulating ways he could potentially help. He'd find who killed the canary. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Felicity moving until she was leaning against his shoulder. It wasn't an advance; it was action of someone seeking comfort. In a way it was more intimate than the night they'd spent together after the Deathstroke attack. He put his arm around her, hoping she'd trust him enough to open up and let him know what she was thinking.

"How could something like this happen to her?" Felicity asked after a few minutes of silence. There was fear in her voice. Felicity had looked up to the Canary and was notably shaken. The unspoken question in her words was; could this happen to me?

"I don't know." Lex said, but he'd make sure that nothing ever happened to her. He silently promised her that as she cried herself to sleep against him.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk a few weeks later when he came in with a file folder.

"Hey, Lex." She was smiling. It was unusual for anyone to smile when they saw him. In fact, he usually reveled in the small flicker of fear in people's eyes when he entered a room. It was different with her. "I mean… Mr. Luthor." She corrected automatically as she glanced beyond him at her assistant. He smiled, shutting the door behind him. It was more of a symbolic gesture rather than a means of privacy; glass walls didn't allow shielding from prying eyes. Felicity smiled. "Got something for me?"

"An invitation to lunch." Lex said.

"You flew in from Metropolis to ask me to lunch?" She seemed skeptical, but amused. Lex shook his head.

"No…I came to give you this." He held up the folder. "However, I do not believe you want to be around other people when you read it." He also selfishly wanted to maintain her happiness for as long as possible. It was clear that the last weeks had taken their toll and the information he brought would not make things easier for her.

"What is it?' she made a grab for the folder, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Lex, you're starting to worry me."

"Lunch first." He said. She pouted.

"Fine." She said, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "Though I would have had lunch with you without the frustrating folder of mystery. If anything it's going to distract me."

Lex glanced down at the memos on her desk. "You do realize you have an assistant, right?" He asked as they made their way on to the elevator.

"Yeah, and he's super nice. Which is why I don't want to take advantage of him." She faced the elevator door. "Is it something I did? The folder I mean. Has the FBI caught on to my…less than above board night time practices…that sounds so wrong." She shuddered.

Lex would have laughed but the reality of the contents of the file kept him from doing so. He just led her to his car. She fidgeted all the way to the hotel. She managed to control herself until they were waiting for the elevator on the way to his suite. "Just give it to me Lex." Her hands flew to her mouth and she blushed, looking around and noting the other people around.

He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the elderly woman who was standing in front of them. "Oh I would love to." He said. "But there are witnesses." He smirked as Felicity's face burned. The woman made a disdainful huffing sound at their shameful behavior. When the elevator arrived, she stood back, clearly refusing to get on the same elevator as them. Felicity refused to make eye contact with him, clearly thinking about what people must be imagining they were doing alone in an elevator car.

"The room service here is adequate." He commented as they got off the elevator and wen to the penthouse suite. "But if there's something you prefer-" He stumbled as Felicity grabbed the folder from him and pushed past him. "Wait." He said as she opened it and a flash drive and some pictures fell out. She picked them up and froze.

"Is that…" her eyes were wide and her face pale. "he's supposed to be dead."

"Apparently he's not." Lex sighed, kneeling down to help her gather the fallen papers.

"Why did you find this information?" Felicity asked. "How?"

"When you know the right people, it's amazing what you uncover." Lex said. "You asked me…to find Sara's killer."

"So it's Malcolm, then." Anger burned in her eyes. "I'll tell Oliver and-"

"You might want to wait until you've had a look at the video on the flash-drive." Lex said quietly, holding it out to her. She took it and sat on the couch. Lex handed her a laptop. She plugged in the drive. Lex knew what she'd find and sat across from her, waiting. Her facial expression went from angry, to skeptical, to horrified. She pushed the lap top aside.

"How did you find this?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Like I said-"

"Lex." She glared at him. "Don't lie to me."

Lex sighed. "Corto Maltese. It's a tropical island with no extradition treaty."

"And you know this…" Felicity said, then she shook her head. "Let me guess you have a house there in case you need to run from the IRS."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "I'd never be so sloppy as to be caught by the IRS." He sighed as Felicity leaned back and looked at him nervously. "It was a joke. My father had a house there and he sold it to Malcolm Merlyn after Merlyn's wife was killed. After the earthquake a bill was mistakenly sent to my address. Clearly a clerical error, but it proved that someone was living there. So I investigated."

"Hold on a second." Felicity held up a hand. "You knew Merlyn was alive…and you didn't think it was worth mentioning?"

He hated someone questioning his decisions. He was preparing to dismiss her comment when he realized; she was right. Merlyn being alive was a threat to her. He'd initially dismissed it as unimportant as the only person Merlyn could truly threaten was Queen, but…anyone that came after Queen was a danger to Felicity as well. "I may have…underestimated the value of that information." He admitted.

"Sara is dead." Felicity said. "and it looks like Thea shot her."

"I am aware of that." Lex said.

"Are you?" Felicity asked, her voice rising in pitch. "Are you really? These are real people's lives at play here Lex. If you'd told me we could have prevented this."

Lex closed his eyes. "I…miscalculated." He said.

"Miscalculated." Felicity muttered, looking away from him. "You can't treat people like chess pieces."

Lex gritted his teeth. "When you told me Sara Lance had been killed, I suspected Merlyn might be involved. So I did a bit of searching and discovered that the footage from the roof where she fell was missing."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. She knew; of course she knew; it was probably the first thing she'd checked.

"As I'm sure you discovered for yourself." Lex conceded. "What I'm guessing you didn't find is that it wasn't deleted, but rather embedded in existing footage."

Felicity frowned. "What?"

"Merlyn had someone hide the missing moments from the roof in the existing footage meaning someone who was very skilled with computers could find it."

"I didn't." Felicity said.

"You were too close to this." Lex said. "Without an emotional attachment, I have no doubt you would have found it." He reached for her and she flinched slightly.

"It's not weakness; caring about someone." She said.

Lex looked at her and thought of all the ways she'd turned his life upside down. How there were whispers in Metropolis that he'd finally lost his mind and that some of his rivals were searching for his weakness; waiting in the wings to destroy him. How he'd been willing to fly a jet into a war zone for her. "I would not be so sure about that." It was dangerous, if people discovered that she was his pressure point; that the key to unmaking him was so readily accessible, he could not imagine what he'd be willing to sacrifice her to protect her. And it terrified him.

She was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. "It hurts." She said. "It's scary and thrilling. It's both the most wonderful and terrible thing to ever happen to you; which is why it makes us stronger." She stood, clutching the file to her chest. "I think I'll pass on lunch." She said. "Thank you…for finding this." She shook her head. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Oliver."

Lex stood and led her to the door.

"When I said I miscalculated…" He said. "I meant that I did not see how Merlyn's presence could affect me. But it was before I met you." He looked at her. "As for how to tell Queen. Slowly with small words."

Her surprise at his moment of emotional vulnerability evaporated at his insult to Queen's intelligence. Shaking her head she gave him a small smile. "I'll keep your secret."

"And what's that?" Lex asked.

"That you do have a heart." She said, getting on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the elevator. He stood, frozen on the threshold, as the door closed on her flushed face. He didn't know if he'd imagined it, but it seemed that she'd pressed her fingers to her lips. He pressed his hand to his cheek as if he could recapture the feeling of her lips on him and closed his eyes.

* * *

A punching bag; an object made for the base release of frustration. His father had never approved of boxing, opting instead to force Lex into more cultured pursuits like fencing or horseback riding. The thought of his father's disapproval was probably what drew him to choose this method of distraction tonight. A small rebellion against a long dead patriarch. His father would have definitely disapproved of his interest in Felicity. The son of the great Lionel Luthor losing his head over the daughter of a Vegas cocktail waitress. Lex could hear his voice in his head. "Alexander you will not concern yourself with rabble for I made you to be a leader." He punched the bag harder, trying to chase away the ghost of the man who'd terrorized him into becoming the fearsome corporate robot he'd resented his father for being. "Isn't it lonely?" Felicity's voice asked. "You're the most successful CEO in the world, but you live in that old empty castle…" He ground his teeth and attempted to banish memories of golden hair, her eyes and the sound of her voice as she cried out his name. "It's not weakness." She said. Her smile, her lips on his cheek fought in his mind with his father's angry voice and the sting of the snapping of a belt.

"Alexander Luthor." A voice said from behind him. He whirled around, breathing heavily. He lowered his hands as he saw the man standing on the balcony of his hotel room.

"Let me guess." He said, picking up a towel and wiping his head and face before placing around his neck. "I've failed this city?"

"What is your interest in Felicity Smoak?" the Arrow growled. Lex snorted, Oliver couldn't actually believe that he could intimidate him, could he?

"I think the more pertinent question," Lex said as he grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, "is what is your interest in Felicity Smoak?"

The Arrow held up his bow. "I won't ask you again."

"And you won't shoot me." Lex said. "You don't kill anymore…except for the original Count Vertigo…when Ms. Smoak was in danger." He took a sip of water and walked over to the bar. "Want anything?"

"This isn't funny, Luthor."

"No it isn't." Lex agreed, turning to glare at Oliver. "Anyone with half a brain who studied your movements close enough would know to connect her to you and that puts her in danger."

"How did you fabricate the information on the Canary's murder?" Arrow said.

"I didn't." Lex said.

"Don't LIE TO ME." He roared. "You're lying to her, you tricked her and now you're lying to me."

"Felicity told you I gave her that information?" Lex asked, wondering how much of their relationship she'd shared with Oliver. He didn't like that idea at all.

"No." the Arrow growled. Lex felt a rush of relief and satisfaction; there was a part of Felicity that was his and only his. The Arrow lowered his bow. "I don't know what your game is, Luthor, but I'm watching you." He turned towards the balcony and shot an arrow with a zipline attached. He was about to jump from the balcony when Lex strode out of the room and grabbed his arm.

"This isn't a game to me, Queen." He growled. "Remember that the next time you play dress up." He let go. Oliver looked at him, slightly dazed. "And no, she didn't tell me." Lex added, hoping to spare Felicity some of Oliver's misplaced ire. The Arrow shot him a final scowl before jumping from the balcony. Lex watched him leave before grabbing his phone and calling Felicity. "I just had an interesting visit." He said when she answered.

She sighed "I thought he might when he ditched his tracker." She muttered. "He…didn't take it very well. Digg said he came by to find me at lunch, but…saw us leaving together. I don't know how I would take it if I were in his shoes. He loves Thea and she's the only family he has left. He just grabbed his suit and left" She paused. "Did he hurt you?"

"He's not that stupid."

"Lex." She said.

"No, just waved his toy around and left." Lex frowned as Felicity snorted. "You have the dirtiest mind."

"Sorry." There was a slamming noise behind her. "I've got to go." She hung up before he could protest, leaving him in his empty hotel suite, drenched in cold sweat with nothing but a punching bag and the ghost of his father to keep him company.

* * *

His days were empty. He lived in the moments when he'd get news from her. For the first time in his life, he had something that took more of his focus than Lex Corp; though he spent most of his time at the office. More even, then before. He couldn't walk into his mansion without thinking of her and feeling her absence. So he exhausted himself at work; which is where he was when the attack happened.

"Mr. Luthor, there's a security breach." The night guard contacted him from the front desk. "Someone's overriding our systems."

"That's not possible." He growled, accessing his system. Then his face paled as he recognized the virus that was being used to create the breach. He hung up and called Felicity.

"How do you disable the virus you created at MIT?" He asked.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, I don't have time to play games." He growled, watching in horror as Lex Corp's assets were drained. "Someone's using it to bankrupt the company."

There was the sound of typing on her end. Felicity let out a stream of curses. "Lex, I'm trying, but…there's been a change in the code and…" She paused. "Cooper. He has to be behind this. Why would he target you?"

"I." Lex looked up as the door to his office burst open and a group of armed men entered. "will have to call you back."

"Lex?" Felicity asked. He hung up and held up his hands.

"I presume you're here to take me to your leader?" he asked.

"Not bothering with that." The front most man pulled off his mask. "Long time no see, Mr. Luthor."

Being on the run had not done Cooper Seldon any favors. He was pale and gaunt; his eyes mad.

"So you've robbed me and infiltrated my building…" Lex said. "You're not really in a position to rack up any more felonies, Cooper. What do you want?"

"I've been watching you…and her." Cooper said, let out a short barking laugh. "As if it wasn't bad enough that she sold out; she sold out to you."

"Funny." Lex said. "I seem to remember a young college student accused of treason who practically begged me to give him his freedom in exchange for anything." Cooper stiffened.

"I went to prison for her." He growled.

"As I understand it you went to prison for your own stupidity." Lex said. "You got caught."

Cooper punched him. Lex back against his desk and rubbed his jaw. "You destroyed her." He shouted. "She used to care about bigger things and now she's a corporate drone like you…willing to sleep her way to the top."

Lex glared at him.

"That's right," Cooper grinned. "I know about your little affair. I know that she stayed the entire night in your hotel room in Starling and that she magically got a promotion. I know she and you spend long hours talking practically every day and that there are those who believe you've lost your edge."

"You know nothing." Lex growled.

"She's a decent fuck; I'll give her that. After all; I taught her all she knows." Cooper smirked. Lex punched him with such force that the other man crumpled to the ground. His henchmen turned their guns on Lex.

"I suppose you had a better reason to come here than gloat about your college conquests." Lex said. "You're angry because you'll never be as good as her. She created the algorithm when you couldn't. She got my attention when you couldn't beg your way in. I didn't promote her to head of Queen Consolidated because she slept with me. I did it because she's the most intelligent person I know."

"I should get that printed on a t-shirt." Felicity's voice said. Lex glanced at his phone; she'd hacked it and turned it on. "The great Lex Luthor admits someone might be smarter than him. BTW, Metropolis PD is surrounding the building and I just removed all of Lex Corp's money from the offshore bank account Cooper stashed it in and put it back where it belongs." She sounded furious. "I also made a hefty donation to Doctors without Borders with the extra."

"Felicity." Cooper said, getting to his feet.

"It's over, Coop." Felicity's voice wavered slightly.

Cooper pulled a gun from his belt. "Yes it is…for your boyfriend." He shot Lex in the chest. Lex crumpled to the floor, hitting his head on the desk; his vision watering as he watched the men run out of the office, Felicity's voice screaming his name.

"LEX."

* * *

Hours later he was back in his mansion, looking out of his window. The rain was pounding down in an unusually strong storm. Lex looked at his bruised ribs, grateful that he'd decided to test the mobility of the new military grade bullet proof vest Lex Corp was designing. The tedious aftermath had been nothing short of irritating. The media buzzing around him as he left the building. That infuriating gossip columnist from the Daily Planet, Cat Grant, practically threw herself at him for an exclusive while the photographer…Johnny? snapped about a hundred pictures. Lex rubbed his head and glared at the grounds. There was a buzzing noise, indicating that someone was at the gate. He pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" He asked, turning on the security camera.

"It's Felicity."

It was; she was standing without a real jacket, or umbrella, shivering in the rain. Lex buzzed her in.

Rushing to the door of the mansion, he wrenched it open, squinting out into the rain. The gate was far; about a 2 minute drive and a 10 minute walk. He couldn't see her, stepping out into the rain, he ignored the driving wind and water. He met her about halfway down the drive.

"Are you crazy?" He shouted over the howling of the wind. "You'll catch your death."

"The taxi couldn't find it. So I got out and I ran. I took the company jet, which is probably a breach of company propriety, but I…" Her face was wet and not just from the pouring rain. "I thought you were gone." She ran her hands on his chest. "How are you?"

Lex put his arm around her and led her back to the mansion. Shutting the door, he pulled her into the sitting room, onto the couch, and grabbed a blanket.

"I was testing out bullet proof vest." Lex said. "I was worried that it would hinder mobility…I didn't count on it saving my life." He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "I'll go get some wood to start a fire." Felicity grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me…" She said. "I…I thought you were dead."

Lex kissed her forehead. "You won't get rid of me that easily." He murmured.

"Good." Felicity gave him a small smile, then sneezed.

"I'm building a fire, then we need you out of those wet clothes." Lex said, pulling back and standing.

"You too." Felicity said. "In that your clothes are soaked because you ran out into the rain to meet me."

Lex shed his shirt and smirked. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later they were both in front of a roaring fire. Lex had changed into pajamas and given Felicity some of his clothes. She snuggled against him, still holding on to the blanket.

"Lex." She said softly. "Those scars on your back…how long have they been there?"

Lex froze; he'd forgotten about them, strange as it was to say. Her presence was so consuming that he lost his head. "They're leftovers from a past long buried." Felicity looked up at him. "and best left alone." He added.

She looked up at him and didn't say anything. She pulled back and nudged his shoulder.

"Felicity." He sighed, but turned around anyways. She lifted up the back of his shirt. He waited. Waited for her to pull away, instead he felt a strange warmth as her fingers delicately touched the marks.

"I didn't see these last time." She murmured. "I guess I was focused on other things."

"I don't make a habit of giving people the opportunity to see them." Lex mumbled. He jumped as she pressed her lips to the particularly big one on the left side of the middle of his back. Middle school, he'd been 7 years old, having skipped a few grades. His father had been angry because the children at school had bullied him…and Lex hadn't fought back. He'd tried to toughen him up.

"Sorry." She said.

"It was a long time ago." He said, dismissively, not looking at her; unable to see the pity he knew was in her eyes.

"Doesn't make it right." She said. He looked at her and saw he was wrong. Something he would have undoubtedly have to get used to with her as she challenged everything he knew to be true.

"Show me yours." He asked. She turned and pulled down the collar of the shirt she was wearing revealing the scar she'd gotten saving the Canary. He ran his fingers on it. "I made you a promise…the night you came to me after the super-soldier massacre. I don't think I can keep it." He shocked himself with the earnestness of his words and the fact that he'd admitted his feelings to her. He'd never allowed another person to have so much power over him. Not since his father's death, and never had that power been given willingly…until now.

"What if I told you I would be glad if you didn't?" Felicity said quietly. Lex tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear and pressed his lips against her neck. She leaned back against him, letting out a small sigh. This time was slow, unlike the first time which had been desperate release, this was an exploration; two individuals connecting. There was no rush; there was no timetable or any sense of an outside world.

"Stay with me?" Lex asked as they lay in the dying light of the fire. Felicity smiled, her skin glowing with the embers.

"Okay."

* * *

"Tis spring, planet readers. The season of flowers, bunnies and hayfever."

Lex looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He said as Felicity crossed the office and sat on the edge of his desk. She was holding a copy of the Daily Planet and had a wicked grin on her face.

"It is also, as my grandmother would insist, the season where a young man's love turns to fancy." She read aloud. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Cat Grant." He grumbled.

"Now I don't trust whatever Gammy Jude warbled out after her third glass of sherry, but love is undoubtedly in the air in Metropolis. Why you might ask? Well ladies, I am sorry to inform you that world's most eligible bachelor Lex Luthor is officially off the market."

Lex frowned. "What?..." he paused as he looked at Felicity's fingers that were holding the paper. Specifically the ring finger on which was sitting a diamond engagement ring that he'd been looking at for the last 3 months trying to find the right moment to ask. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box, opening it. It was empty

"Found it in your jacket pocket 3 weeks ago." She grinned as he looked at her in shock. "And I'm guessing that you've been carrying it around for…" She sighed dramatically. "Oh since that day you sent Mercy to pick up something from that secret Swiss bank account you think I don't know about." She looked down at the ring. "It's such a pretty ring…seemed sad to keep it hidden in a box, so I liberated it two days ago."

Lex crossed his arms and shook his head. "I was going to ask tonight." He mumbled.

"I figured as much." She put down the paper. "Soooo." She prompted.

Lex stood and came to stand in front of her and took her hand. "Marry me." He said.

"Most men ask." Felicity pointed out.

"Most women don't steal the engagement rings from the box before the proposal." Lex retorted. "If you wanted romance, you should have waited."

"Hmmm." She tilted her head, "I'll think about it." Getting off the desk, she moved to the door. Lex stood, staring at the spot where she'd been sitting, before turning.

"Think about it?" he said, striding across the room and pushing the door Felicity was opening closed. She leaned against it and looked up.

"Yup," Felicity said. "You know the rules, Lex. No mixing work and personal." She was teasing him. He'd laid down those rules when she'd begun working in Metropolis and somehow they were only brought up when she wanted to use them against him.

"So what was your plan, coming up here wearing that ring with the gossip pages?" Lex asked.

"Gossip pages?" Felicity faked a gasp. "Alexander Luthor, how dare you. These are the society pages." She rolled her eyes as he crossed his arms and frowned. Leaning forward she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love messing with you." She said. He gripped her waist, holding her in place.

"Say yes."

"Work and personal, Lex."

"Say. Yes."

"The rules."

"You know I make my own rules."

She took hold of his tie and played with it, before pulling him down to seal her lips over his.

"Work and personal." She murmured. "Ask me tonight and I'll say yes." She pulled away. "Now unless you want me to finish reading you this excellent article," she waved the Planet at him. "I suggest you let me get back to work. The boss hates it when I skip out to talk to my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sure your boss could be persuaded to be lenient." Lex said, grabbing the paper.

"Eh, depends. You see, he's not in charge." She grinned. "His fiancée is." She used Lex's momentary distraction to open the door and step out into the exterior office. Calling the elevator, she gave Mercy a cheery wave. Mercy shot her an icy look, but Lex saw the corner of her mouth twitch upwards. The two women had created an unlikely partnership and Lex was sure that they were plotting a coup.

"I would have appreciated Cat Grant not knowing about my engagement before I did." Lex called after her.

"I'll keep it under advisement for my second husband." Felicity shot back. Mercy coughed into her hand, trying to unsuccessfully disguise a laugh.

Lex shook his head. "I'm sensing that your boss is going to call you into his office for a disciplinary meeting."

"Promise?" Felicity asked as the elevator opened and she stepped on. "See you at home." She said as the doors closed.

Home. Lex mused to himself as he shot a glance at Mercy who was at her desk studiously ignoring him. He closed his office door and took a breath. Yes, he'd see Felicity at home.


End file.
